The Memories
by Asagi Hime-chan
Summary: Sebuah tempat yang menyebabkan perubahan dalam hidup Haruno sakura.


Sunagakure...

Sebuah tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, terutama bagiku. Di tempat itulah awal sebuah perubahan di hidupku bermula. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku beru mengijak 21 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sampai setahun yang lalu, Suna merupakan tempat yang paling aku benci sampai-sampai aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mau mengijakkan kakiku lagi disana. Semua itu karna sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar merubah hidupku.

_Flashback_

_5 tahun yang lalu..._

"_Sakura, ayo cepat turun. Nanti kita terlambat." suara ibuku memanggil dari lantai bawah, atau lebih tepatnya dari garasi rumah._

"_Sakura!" suara ibuku terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras dan dengan nada memerintah._

"_Iya, iya, aku turun." teriakku sambil berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju ke bawah._

"_Kak, kok lama banget sih?" tanya adikku, Konohamaru dari dalam mobil._

"_Gara-gara ini nih." kata jengkel sambil memperlihatkan i-pod berwarna hijau milikku. Lalu, masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya._

_Ayahku segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengeluarkan ke depan rumah. Setelah itu terlihat ibuku berjalan menuju mobil dam masuk kedalamnya. Sebelum mobil meninggalkan rumah kami, ibu berteriak kepada kakakku, "Kakashi, jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Ingat jangan bawa pacarmu ke rumah selama ibu tidak ada!"_

_Sepanjang perjalanan aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur. Agar ketika sampai disana badanku segar. Tidak terasa aku tidur cukup lama, ketika membuka mata yang kulihat di sekelilingku adalah hamparan gurun pasir yang ujungnya tidak terlihat mata._

_Mobil kami berhenti di depan hotel tempat kami akan menginap selama 2 hari, selama ayahku melihat proyek barunya di Suna. Selama 2 hari kami habiskan dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di Suna ini._

_Tidak terasa 2 hari telah berlalu tanpa aku sadari. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk pulang ke Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku melihat-lihat pemandangan yang kami lalui._

_Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian, sebuah truk besar yang tidak stabil tiba-tiba menghantam mobil kami. Ibuku menjerit ketakutan, secara spontan aku segera memeluk adikku yang tegah tidur untuk melindunginya dari hantaman._

_Sesaat kemudian, penglihatanku kabur. Dan yang bisa ku dengar hanya suara sirine ambulan dan seseorang yang berbisik di telingaku berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Setelah itu aku jatuh pingsan, dan tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Ketika aku membuka mata, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Aku mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, tapi seseorang mencegahku untuk bangun. Akupun menoleh ke arah orang itu dan yang ku lihat adalah wajah cemas Kakashi._

"_Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu?" dia bertanya tanpa melepas genggaman tanganku._

_Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas. Tiba-tiba aku teringat keluargaku._

"_Konohamaru?" tanyaku sambil melihat Kakashi. Baru ku sadari kalau wajah Kakashi sangat pucat._

"_Dia baik-baik saja, Saki. Itu semua berkat kamu yang melindunginya." dia tersenyum kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa dimana Konohamaru tertidur lelap. Dia tidak mengalami luka yang parah. Hanya memar-memar dan beberapa luka gores, mungkin akibat kaca yang pecah._

_Aku melihat sekeliling lagi mencari kedua orang tuaku, namun aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Aku memandang Kakashi lagi kali ini dengan wajah penuh tanya. Seolah tahu apa yang ku maksud, dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._

_Bebepara detik kemudian, di berkata "Maaf, Saki. Tapi-"_

_Aku segera memotong kata-katanya, "tapi apa?"_

"_Ayah dan ibu, mereka tidak tertolong." jawabnya tanpa berani memandang wajahku._

_Aku terkejut setengah mati, tidak mungki kalau orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuaku. Namun, Kakashi berusaha menenangkanku, dia memelukku agar aku tidak meronta._

_Setelah itu, aku kembali tidak sadrkan diri._

_2 hari kemudian,_

_Aku berdiri tepat di depan nisan kedua orang tuaku. Rasanya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi air mataku tak bisa keluar karena selama 2 hari aku menangis tanpa henti. Aku tahu Kakashi sedih melihatku seperti ini._

_Sesampainya di rumah, aku mulai mencoba berfikir jernih. Aku tidak boleh egois, aku tidak boleh bersedih terus-menerus. Paling tidak adikku selamat, dan sekarang aku yang harus mengantikan ibu untuk mengurus rumah serta kedua saudaraku._

_Flashback end_

5 tahun kemudian...

"Gaara, sarapannya sudah siap." tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan mengecup pipiku.

Suna kini bukan hanya menjadi penyebab kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku, tapi di Sunalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku bermula. 4 tahun setelah kejadian itu, sebuah urusan bisnis menuntutku untuk kembali ke Suna. Aku sangat marah pada Kakashi, karena menyuruhku pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakiku lagi. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk hidupku. Karna di Sunalah aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan berambut merah, bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Pria inilah yang kemudian menjadi suamiku yang sangat aku cintai. Setahun setelah pernikahan kami, Tuhan memberiku seorang anak lelaki yang begitu lucu dan sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Sabaku no Sora.


End file.
